All Along It Was A Feeling
by LeDiscoLemonade
Summary: A collection of Klaroline drabbles : )
1. Put Your Arms Around Me

**Ok, guys, my lap top is no more, so until I get a new one, I won't be able to update my stories. However, I can give you the little drabbles that strike me every now and again. Sound fair?**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

Caroline's hands were soaked with blood, and she burst in to heart wrenching sobs as she took in the sight of them. Her own blood, her hands were soaked in her own blood. She could hear Silas coming down the stairs after her, and she scrambled forward, ignoring the pain, looking for a way out.

"Tsk, tsk, Caroline. Where do you think you're going?" His voice, Klaus's voice, called out, taunting her. "Do you know where Klaus is? What he's doing?"

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Caroline shrieked, as she found her way in to Klaus's study. She slammed the doors shut, and wedged a poker from the fireplace in the handles. It was futile, she knew, but better than just laying down and dying.

"Oh, Caroline, poor Caroline. The least loved, the least wanted. Everyone leaves you behind, don't they? Even Klaus, who you thought would always be there."

The doors shook as if in gale force winds, then began to slowly push inward. Caroline's eyes widened in horror as she watched the poker bend to a breaking point. There was only one way out of the room, through the French doors to the balcony, and then down to the garden. As the door exploded open, spraying metal and splinters about the room, Caroline raced out the doors and over the balcony, landing in a bed of roses, bursting in to fresh tears as the thorns scraped her legs and arms. Just at the end of the garden, she could see her car. If only she could get to it, get out of here.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the roses and on to the path, and broke in to a run. She hadn't gone more than a few feet, however, when Silas appeared in front of her, a sick smile on his face.

"How ironic, to be killed by the man you love. And, you never even told him, did you?"

"You aren't the man I love." Caroline spat.

"Ah, but you can't help but think of him when you look at me, can you? Of all the things that could have been, but never were, and never will be. The first person to choose you, and you waited too long, and now he's tired of you."

Silas flashed over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "Everyone is tired of you, Caroline. You have no use, no purpose. No one needs you. No one wants you."

Caroline struggled to pull away from him, desperate for help, but knowing that no one was coming. No one ever came for her. No one but Klaus, and he was gone for good.

"So, kill me." She snarled.

"With pleasure." He lifted a hand, ready to thrust it in to her chest and rip out her heart. Caroline closed her eyes, not quite able to face death with a brave face.

And, nothing happened.

After a few moments, she opened one eye, to find Silas gone, in to thin air.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, gently, and a voice whispered in her ear,

"Hello, love."

* * *

**Well?**


	2. Werewolves of Wisconsin

**I own nothing. Wish I owned Klaroline : )**

**This is kind of an AU drabble, same basic principles, however.**

* * *

Caroline looked out the back door of her family's summer cottage with a feeling of trepidation. Ever since she'd been turned in to a vampire, she'd had a sixth sense for when things were awry, especially supernatural things. She'd been at the cottage on the lake for two weeks now, and not once had she felt anything strange, not even when she'd heard some of the legends repeated about the area for hundreds of years. Something about half-men/half-wolves, that had been sighted repeatedly over the last couple of centuries.

The legend had it that an English surveyor had brought some soldiers with him to scout the land for the crown. The natives in the area had sent up a prayer to their Gods to be rid of the men, fearful (rightfully so) of their land being taken). The Gods had been wrathful, sending a pack of demonic wolves to attack the men, gobbling them up in their beds, save one. A young soldier, with a strange name for an Englishman, had been spared. Almost.

Instead of being killed, he was turned in to a werewolf, and made to travel about the lake for eternity, only able to show his human form on the night of the full moon.

Tonight was the full moon, and Caroline felt the hairs on her body rise in a warning that all was not well. She looked down to the lake and could see nothing out of the ordinary, but still something felt out of place.

With a sigh, she closed the door and turned back in to the kitchen. Her dinner was getting cold, a blood bag snagged from the clinic in the nearest town. Just as she raised it to her lips, there was a frantic knocking at the front door.

"Hello, is anyone there? Hello? I need some help, please!" A man's voice called out, in an accent that Caroline knew wasn't from around here. She opened the fridge and hid the blood bag in a drawer, before making her way to the front door and opening it, slowly.

A well dressed young man stood on the thresh hold, looking a bit frazzled. His golden curls were unruly and his clothes were rumpled and dirty, even as fine as they were.

"Oh, thank God! Please, my car, I lost control and ran in to a ditch. My dog is stuck inside. Can I use a phone?"

Caroline's heart thudded at the thought of the poor dog stuck all alone in the car. She grabbed a sweatshirt from a hook and threw it on, while pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and handing it to the man. "Here, show me. Maybe I can do something."

"Thank you, so much." He practically ran down the walkway, beckoning her to follow. "It's a few yards this way."

He was leading her down a part of the road with no streetlights, and even with her vamp senses, she couldn't see a car in a ditch.

Damn her soft touch when it came to animals.

"Um, I don't see anything." She said, tentatively. The man ignored her, plowing forward, with her cell phone still in hand.

"Hey, wait!" She called out, but he didn't even glance back. "I need my phone!"

Damn it all to hell. She burst forward, using her vamp speed, intending to rip the phone out his hand and flash back home. But, he was ready for her. He turned and caught her, fangs bared, eyes flashing yellow.

She gulped down her protestations, eyes wide with fear.

"You're not fast enough to fight me, so don't even try. After all this time, I've finally got you."

"Let me go!" Caroline struggled, but couldn't get out of the werewolf's grip.

"You don't even know who I am, do you? My brother, my nephew, they DIED because of you, and you don't even know who I am!" He roared in her face.

"M-m-Mason?"

"Correct. And, now, you're going to pay for their lives. And I won't let you die, no. I'll keep you alive to enjoy your torture until the day I die."

He plunged a syringe in to her arm then, laughing as she screamed in pain. It was like vervain on steroids. Mason threw her to the ground and began to drag her, by her hair down the road, still laughing, and telling her all the ways he was going to hurt her.

At first, she thought the pain was making her hallucinate, but she thought she saw a man following them, in the shadows. She tried to call to him for help, but the words wouldn't find her lips. She just screamed incoherently.

Mason dragged her down the road to a truck hidden in the shadows, and yanked her up by her hair to show her the filthy cage in the bed.

"This is where you're going to be for a very, very long time."

He lifted her up to shove her in, when suddenly, there was a roar that filled the skies, and Caroline found herself falling to the earth, free of Mason's grasp. She lay on the ground, gasping for breath, listening to the sounds of something ripping Mason to shreds. She finally found the strength to turn over, in time to see her rescuer bend over her, lifting her up from the dirt and carrying her back towards her cottage.

"When we get to your cottage, I'm going to give you some of my blood. You must drink it in order to live. Do you understand?" He spoke with a soothing English accent, and she nodded to his words.

Once in her cottage, he laid her up on the couch, wrapping her in blankets. He bit into the underside of his wrist, and lifted it to her lips, watching intently as she drank from it. With every gulp, she felt the pain leaving her body, and her strength returning. Just as she felt normal again, he removed his wrist, and gently smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Be careful, sweetheart."

He stood, and made to leave, but Caroline grasped his wrist. "Are you him? The cursed one?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, at your service." He bowed, laughing a little. "But, you can call me Klaus."

"Klaus, please. Stay."

"Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded, solemnly. "I'm sure."

Klaus smiled to himself as he closed the door and turned to join Caroline.

* * *

**Ok, I seem to be writing Caroline as a damsel-in-distress a lot lately. Trust me, it's not always going to be that way. Anywho...enjoy? hate? Let me know : )**


	3. The First Date

**This drabble is a 2-, possibly 3-, parter. A little comic relief, hope you enjoy.**

Klaus fidgeted nervously as he waited out side of Caroline's front door. Every few moments, he would tug at his collar, as if choking, or pull on the bottom of his dinner jacket.

The fact that she had even agreed to have dinner with him made him nervous enough, but to actually be standing on her front porch, preparing to escort her to said dinner? His insides were churning like they hadn't in centuries. He felt almost human again.

He'd knocked three times already, and a nagging suspicion was beginning to creep in to his mind. What if this was another distraction? Convince him she wanted to go to dinner with him to get him out of the way for something else? Who knows how long his lovesick puppy self would wait on a porch for her, it had already been fifteen minutes.

Sweat began to drip down his forehead.

"Come on, Caroline." He muttered under his breath. He raised a hand to knock again, and this time, he saw a flash of movement, moving away from the door.

A joke. It had to be. Not even a distraction, but a joke.

With a growl of frustration, he threw the flowers he'd ordered especially for the occasion. They landed in a heap on the sidewalk, and he trampled over them on his way back to his car.

"This is the last time anyone makes a fool of Klaus Mikaelson," he roared, as he nearly pulled the door of his car off of its hinges.

"Klaus?" Her voice froze him. He turned to see her standing on the porch, looking breathtakingly gorgeous in a fitted blue dress, her hair in loose waves around her face.

"Caroline."

"Um, we're supposed to be going to dinner? Or did something better come up?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He took a defensive stance as she slowly descended the stairs of the porch.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been out here for fifteen minutes!"

"You were twenty minutes early!" Caroline shrieked, brandishing her purse at him. "I couldn't exactly answer the door with half my make up on!"

Klaus swallowed his retort, a sheepish look creeping over his face. "Oh."

"Yeah, exactly. 'Oh.'" Caroline crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Well, are we going, or not?"

Klaus flashed over to her, nearly tripping over his own feet. He extended his arm, and she took it.

"What are those?" She looked down at the bouquet discarded on the path.

"Oh, I got those for you, sweetheart. Here, let me clean them up." Klaus bent down to retrieve them, but Caroline cleared her throat in disapproval. He glanced up at her, his hand hovering over the flowers.

"I don't want them, now."

"Right. Yes. Of course." He straightened again, and walked Caroline to the car, opening her door and seeing her in. He practically pranced over to his side of the car, and started the engine, preparing to drive off.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a lovely little Chinese place, just outside of to-"

"I hate Chinese."

**To be continued...**


	4. Author Note :-(

**Well, guys, I hate to do this, but everything is on hiatus for now. After four years together and one year of marriage, my husband and I are separating, and, most likely, divorcing. I'm only 26 and my marriage is already over. I just don't have the energy to write, especially about love. Sorry, hope I'll find it in me to write soon.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**Rachael.**


	5. Told You So

**Just a little idea that popped in to my head during Red Dwarf. Enjoy.**

England, 1354

There was a hush in the forest, as if all the creatures knew that Klaus Mikaelson was walking through it. He enjoyed the silence, the chance to reflect over the last few hundred years without one of his siblings interrupting with some inane request. Since moving to this castle, he'd spent a large amount of his time in these forests, learning the paths and the hidden nooks and crannies. It made him feel human again, almost childlike.

So, imagine his anger, when the quiet he had come to depend on, was broken by a loud thrashing in the brush, and shrieks of rage.

He flashed over to the source of the noise, and found, brushing dirt and twigs out of her hair, a vision.

"Dammit, Bonnie, you couldn't magic a softer landing?"

Blonde locks, blue eyes, a loose blue tunic, and black leggings. A woman dressed as a man? Well, she looked good, either way.

"Might I be of service, milady?"

"Klaus? Seriously? That's what your hair looked like? Ugh."

"Milady?"

"Oh, don't 'milady' me, although I guess it's better than 'love' this, and 'sweetheart' that." The vision suddenly closed the gap between them and stuck her arm through his, practically dragging him down the wooded path. "Anyways, I don't have time for this. We need to talk before the spell breaks and I'm back in Mystic Falls, with angry, modern, ragey Klaus, who's about to be thwarted for the umpteenth time."

Klaus found himself not minding being dragged along by this strangely dressed lass. No one ever dared to tell Niklaus Mikaelson what to do. It was, dare he say, refreshing.

"I have something very important to tell you, and you must remember it, always. Ok?" She had led him to a clearing, and stopped to face him, holding both his hands in her own.

"Are you ready?"

Klaus nodded, wondering what she could possibly have to tell him.

She leaned closer, pulling him towards her, and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

His eyes widened in shock, and he pulled back to look at her, but she began to shimmer and fade, right in front of his eyes.

"B-b-but, wait! I don't even know your name?"

There was a tinkle of laughter as she vanished, and then her voice called back, as if from very far away, "Caroline."

The woods about him were quiet again, but Niklaus Mikaelson was shaken to the core, and forever changed.

* * *

Mystic Falls, 2013

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as she shimmered back in to the present day. Bonnie ceased her chanting and lowered her hands.

"Finally, can I go home now?"

"Yes, thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't have to be told twice, and she snatched up her bag and was out the door faster than a speeding Vampire.

The house was silent for a few moments and then she heard footsteps coming up her porch steps and a banging at her door.

"Caroline! Open this door right now!"

She straightened her clothes and her hair, and took her time getting to the door. She swung it open mid-knock, barely catching the raised fist that was swinging down towards her.

"Hello."

"Caroline, love, care to explain?"

Caroline leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Klaus's lips.

"I told you I said it first."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And thank you for the words of encouragement, they mean more than you know : )**


End file.
